


Immortalis

by 15circlesofhell



Category: Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown, Inferno (2016)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Nightmares, Puzzles, Riddles, Sequel, Swearing, Visions, thrillers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15circlesofhell/pseuds/15circlesofhell
Summary: (Sequel to the movie Inferno, 15 years after the events of the movie) In a time of new and advanced technology, a threat appears that could change life on Earth forever. In an attempt to prevent it from causing harm, Sienna Brooks gets called to find the threat with her high levels of intelligence and riddle-solving. But a horrible mistake occurs.(characters belong to dan brown)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fanfic. i’m a beginner so please take it easy on me with the criticism! also i’m sorry if there are any grammatical errors or translation errors- please tell me if there are any and i’ll correct them.  
> i’ve been working on this fic for quite some and am still currently working on it, so there will be some hiatuses between the publishing of the chapters.  
> anyways i think that’s all i wanted to say, thanks for reading! ❤️

**_Prologue_ **

4.00 in the morning.

Robert Langdon was laying in his bed and staring at his alarm clock.

For some reason he couldn't fall asleep.

Robert didn't feel like taking sleeping pills or using other methods.

His sleeping pattern was in a normal rhythm; going to bed at 9.00 P.M. and getting up at 6.00 A.M.

Out of the blue, he got an idea.

He got up, dressed himself, and went outside. The air was cold and uncomfortable. Despite everything, he went to take a walk so he could finally get tired.

He walked a few paths until he noticed something.

The light of the street lanterns wasn't the best, yet the figure was recognizable.

A woman was laying unconscious on the street, her long, brown hair waving in the wind.

It was like out of a nightmare.


	2. Chapter one (preview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m still working on this but i don’t wanna keep anyone waiting so have a preview

Istanbul's Cisterna Basilica was filled with the screams of the masses.

People were running to the exit, pushing eachother, stumbling and falling.

The water froze still a few seconds ago, but that wasn't the reason everyone was freaking out. The cause of the panic was some kind of explosion that made the whole place shake and the crowd tremble in fear.

Suddenly, the water was starting to melt. The ice cracked into waves, as if someone had snapped a finger to do it.

A hand surfaced out of the water.

Sienna Brooks clung to the walk boards, gasping for air. She looked around the large place. It seemed known to her, as if she's been there before.

She climbed up and out of the water, shaking, trying to get her balance back.


End file.
